


Собери по частям

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Football, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Кай прокручивает в голове одни и те же моменты и чуть не упускает настоящее.
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 9





	Собери по частям

**Author's Note:**

> _All the king's horses, all the king's men  
>  Couldn't put me together again  
> ...  
> Help me hold onto you_

Фильм как назло совершенно не страшный. На экране по светлым ступеням стекает что-то темное и густое, но совершенно не похожее на кровь. То ли сироп, то ли чернила, думает Кай и жалеет о деньгах, что они отдали за билеты. Пахнет попкорном и дешевым пластиком. Колонки взрываются истошным криком кого-то из умирающих героев, а Кай нащупывает в кармане наушники — очень ли невежливо будет сейчас заткнуть эти скрипы и визги музыкой? Сеанс поздний, и зал полупустой, поэтому едва ли кто-то его осудит, но Кай все же складывает руки на коленях.

Слева от него пустое кресло, на которое ворохом скинуты куртки. Его и Юлиана. Сам Юлиан — еще через кресло, и это непривычно и ненормально. Не ощущать запах его терпкого геля после бритья и не касаться случайно его пальцев. Сейчас над высоким лбом Юлиана нависает чуб, светлое золото которого видно даже в темноте, и Кай с трудом справляется с желанием убрать с чужого лица назойливые пряди.

Это очень личный жест, а между ними как-никак целое кресло.

На экране кто-то мучительно умирает: чьи-то зубы рвут плоть и выворачивают наружу внутренности. Это не страшно, скорее мерзко и отвратительно. Кай морщится и отпивает глоток газировки. 

«Пойдем отсюда, — хотел бы он сейчас сказать, — тут ловить нечего, а впереди еще целый вечер».

Но Кай молчит. И еще добрых полтора часа ищет смысл в чьих-то жутких смертях, торжественных пугающих звуках и темных мутных кадрах. Вплоть до финальных титров. Когда зажигаются тусклые лампы, Кай щурится, отвыкнув от света. Рядом Юлиан тянется вверх, разминая затекшие плечи, футболка чуть задирается, и повыше ремня видна светлая полоска кожи. Кай сглатывает и переводит взгляд на свои кроссовки.

На улице темно и тихо, Юлиан натягивает капюшон и прячет ладони в карманах. На остановку они бредут молча, табло сообщает, что до автобуса семь минут. Кай садится на скамейку и вытягивает ноги: джинсы вытянулись на коленях и подвыцвели. Купить бы новые, но при мысли о том, что придется шататься по торговому центру и мерить бесконечные пары одинаковых брюк, одна половина из которых будут коротки, а другая половина — слишком широкими, на Кая нападает тоска.

— Зайдешь ко мне? — буднично спрашивает Юлиан. Он мелкими шагами ходит вдоль остановки, а когда говорит, изо рта у него вырывается облачко пара.

— Почему бы и нет? — пожимает плечами Кай.

Будь его воля, он ни на метр не приблизился бы к дому Юлиана, к его комнате на втором этаже. Третья дверь, на ней — табличка «не входить». В голове мелькают картинки: Юлиан перебирает пуговицы на рубашке, выворачивается из рукавов, на потолке мигает светодиодная лампочка. Раз-два, раз-два, и каждая вспышка подсвечивает лицо Юлиана нездоровым холодным свечением. Каю кажется, что он до сих пор ощущает спиной прохладу простыни. Худшее лучшее воспоминание из возможных.

Обещанные семь минут до прихода автобуса тянутся вечность. 

«Сядь, — хотел бы сказать Кай. — Не мельтеши». Но «сядь» непременно означало бы «сядь рядом», а это почти то же самое, что признаться в любви. Кай пугается собственной бессвязной логики, но от следующих выводов его спасает автобус. Они выбирают задний ряд сидений, и Юлиан все-таки падает на соседнее сиденье.

— Как тебе фильм?

— Ерунда какая-то.

«Лучше бы провел эти два часа с тобой».

— Точно.

Автобус ползет по пустым улицам, послушно стоит на светофорах и пропускает велосипедистов. Кай хочет, чтобы дорога длилась вечно, может, тогда он решится положить ладонь Юлиану на бедро, а тот склонит к нему на плечо голову, и тогда все кончится хорошо. Или не закончится никогда.

Кай чувствует себя разбитым и разобранным на кусочки и хочет, чтобы путь закончился тут же. Юлиан вытряхивает жвачку из бумажной упаковки, видит, что осталась только одна, и протягивает ее Каю. Несколько кусочков, кажется, все таки собираются вместе.

Жвачка неприятно холодит небо, но Кай жует ее до тех пор, пока не пропадает вкус, а автобус не открывает двери в очередной раз. Юлиан тянет за рукав: едва не пропустили остановку. 

Когда распахивается дверь дома, то Каю сначала хочется зажмуриться: лицо Юлиана словно повторяется в разных возрастах. Светлые глаза и волосы, ямочки.

— Достали толпиться, — Юлиан прогоняет братьев, кричит приветствия родителям куда-то в глубину дома. Его мама, конечно, зовет их ужинать, но Юлиан лениво отбивается. Кай только кивает, хотя сейчас — все лучше, чем подниматься наверх, чтобы открыть третью дверь с табличкой «не входить».

Кай случайно ловит в зеркале собственное отражение: одни скулы и кучерявый вихор. Судя по всему, этому парню в зеркале не везет, потому что густые брови беспокойно сведены, а губы сжимаются в линию. Нервный и настороженный.

— Может, хотя бы выпьете чаю? — с надеждой доносится из кухни.

— Отстань, они разберутся сами, — встревает отец Юлиана, и разговор перетекает в какое-то мирное домашнее русло.

Юлиан уверенно поднимается наверх, Кай медлит. Топчется возле первой ступеньки, не решаясь ступить, словно первый шаг мгновенно вернет его на две недели назад, когда было страшно смотреть в глаза и когда он спускался по этой самой лестнице, боясь обернуться.

— Идешь?

— Да, — Кай кладет руку на деревянные перила. — Иду, конечно.

В комнату Юлиан пропускает его вперед себя, щелкает выключателем. Одна из круглых маленьких ламп начинает мигать, словно сирена.

— Ну ее, погаси. 

Юлиан согласно выключает свет, и на несколько мгновений спальня погружается в темноту, и только оранжевый фонарь пробивается сквозь тонкие шторы. Юлиан проходит к столу, едва не натыкаясь на Кая в полумраке. Они неловко сталкиваются локтями, Юлиан хватает его за плечо, дыхание где-то оглушительно близко, отзывается в кончиках пальцев и окатывает с ног до головы горячей волной.

— Лампу, — выдыхает Юлиан, — настольную…

— Ага.

Кай отшатывается куда-то в сторону, нащупывает кровать и опускается на нее. Юлиан действительно зажигает настольную лампу, и слабый теплый свет удлиняет тени. Кай замечает, что Юлиан смотрит то на свою развороченную постель, то на стул, словно не знает, куда деть себя, но потом все же решается, и Кай почти восхищается его храбростью. Юлиан снимает свитер, бросает его все на тот же стул и падает рядом на кровать.

Путей к отступлению не остается.

— Кино, вроде, не страшное было, а без света все равно не хочется, — беззаботно замечает Юлиан. Он лежит, подложив под голову руки, и выражения его лица не различить.

Кай сидит в изножье кровати — достаточно далеко, чтобы быть в безопасности, но слишком рядом, чтобы не ощущать чужой невыносимой близости. Если бы он мог, то отбросил все страхи и опасения, звякнул бы замком на двери и позволил навязчивому мозгу, непрерывно генерирующему новые сомнения, отключиться.

— Дурацкий фильм.

— Ты жалеешь? — интересуется Юлиан. Он чуть приподнимается на локтях и смотрит внимательно и пытливо.

Наверняка вопрос относится к нелепому ужастику. Должен относиться, но между строк сквозит опасность. Юлиан едва ли что-то имеет в виду, но в голове слишком много красочных образов, против которых Кай бессилен.

— Нет, — произносит он. Получается слишком хрипло и серьезно. Этим коротким ответом Кай говорит больше, чем мог бы сказать самыми складными словами.

— Ну и хорошо, — Юлиан расслабленно откидывается обратно на подушки. — Теперь я точно знаю, что ты согласен на все.

Несмотря на темноту, Кай прячет лицо в ладонях, чувствует, как приливает краска. Он и правда согласен, но в его собственной голове это звучит иначе, звучит по-особенному, и где-то внутри просыпаются робкие ростки храбрости. Юлиан — достаточная причина собраться и перестать гонять внутри черепной коробки тени собственных комплексов. С ним у Кая должно хватить сил.

Юлиан вдруг одним движением поднимается с постели.

— Ты чего? — пугается Кай. Вдруг разрушится непрочное равновесие.

— Я? — Юлиан рассеянно убирает назад светлую челку. — Дверь запру. 

Он наклоняется, и Кай не сразу понимает, что тот хочет его поцеловать. Промахивается, попадает куда-то в подбородок. Кай не успевает перехватить чужую руку, Юлиан уже поворачивает замок и прижимается спиной к двери. Кай видит, как поднимается и опускается чужая грудь, и понимает, что в своем беспокойстве он не один.

Юлиан подходит ближе и неожиданно опускается на колени возле Кая.

— Хорошо, — говорит он вполголоса, тон взволнованный и полный ожидания, — что ты ни о чем не жалеешь. 

Он поднимает на Кая свои такие яркие в темноте глаза, и это разом сносит все границы. Кай хочет податься ближе, протянуть руки, но ощущает, как расстегивается кнопка джинсов и тянется вниз молния. 

Внезапно в легких слишком много воздуха, тяжелеет в паху, а каждое касание отдает электричеством, но страх отступает. Сменяется предвкушением и невероятным, всеобъемлющим ощущением, что все хорошо.

Что все так, как нужно.


End file.
